Bajo el Sol del Mediodía
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Secuela de "Bajo la Sombrilla Negra". Este es mi primer Clyde-Haiku. Clasificación K .


**Bajo el Sol del Mediodía** : **Otro pequeño One-Shot pero esta vez tratará sobre Clyde con Haiku, la amiga gótica de Lucy que apareció en el capítulo "Dance, Dance Resolution" y vengo a admitir que esta es la pareja ideal para el amigo de Lincoln, en mi opinión, respeto sus gustos para todos, en especial a los que les gusta el Cloud.**

 **Digamos que esta es una "secuela" de mi anterior One-Shot, _"Bajo la Sombrilla Negra"_ , en el cual es de Lincoln-Lucy. Los hechos transcurren después de que Haiku delatara a Amber, la chica rica que humillaba a su amiga gótica, hallándose después de clases bajo uno de los frondosos árboles del colegio, en donde se encuentra con un conocido moreno que le hará compañía.**

 **Como siempre digo: No soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. El objetivo mío es solo entretener.**

 **¡Comencemos!.**

* * *

La había defendido a su amiga de aquella chica, esa arrogante, ingenua e idiota que porque era de la clase alta de la Ciudad de Royal Woods, se creía que tenía todo el derecho de pasarle por encima, pero sus burlas y el intento de mostrar que Lucy estaba enamorada de su hermano Lincoln, provocaron que la gótica la atacara con todo y destruyera su celular, acabando así con las pruebas incriminatorias. Y peor cuando pensaba que podía vengarse con llamar al Director, el tiro le terminó saliendo mal, ya que Haiku iba a defender a su amiga y destruir el reinado de Amber para siempre.

\- _"Te lo merecías, escoria"_. Pensó Haiku, la amiga gótica de Lucy, quien veía como uno de los Profesores se llevaba a la niña rica a la Oficina del Director Huggins y con ello se le iban a aplicar los castigos correspondientes.

No buscaba la gloria ni nada, simplemente lo había hecho por su amiga, no iba a permitir que una desgraciada como Amber le destruyera la vida que tenía Lucy y más si se trataba de asuntos privados y que eran violados por aquella chica.

Se había ganado el respeto de los chicos y chicas que estaban hartos de ser pisoteados como insectos por alguien que se consideraba "superior" a ellos por ser millonaria, tampoco buscaba que la deificaran como a una Diosa de Grecia o el Imperio Romano, no, simplemente lo había hecho por todos ellos, cansados de esa "tiranía" y la infamia que les había traído Amber por mucho tiempo a la Escuela de Royal Woods.

* * *

Y así fue como Haiku dejó la escuela y se sentó bajo los bellos robles que le daban sombra a aquella bella Vampiresa, mientras que veía como los últimos chicos se iban de la escuela y ella se quedaba allí, esperando, escribiendo y pensando en aquel muchacho con el que había bailado la vez anterior como su pareja, tras lo ocurrido con Lincoln y Ronne Anne.

 _"Dame tu amor_

 _Y si no es por las buenas_

 _puedo robártelo"_

Escribió ella ese pequeño poema en su cuaderno, acurrucándose con el árbol y esperando que algún día llegase su amor platónico.

\- _"¿Será que el amigo de Lincoln Loud será mi futuro novio?"_. Suspiraba ella, sabiendo que con su actitud negativa se le haría imposible obtener lo que deseaba.

Y justo en aquel momento, vio que alguien conocido venía caminando pero se ocultaba el rostro detrás de un libro que llevaba consigo, ¿por qué lo haría? ¿acaso tenía miedo?. Para Haiku no había que ser sabio para saber que aquel chico era el amigo de Lincoln: Clyde McBride.

\- ¿Clyde?. Preguntó Haiku, quien vio que el muchacho se había desviado del camino y terminó por estrellarse contra uno de los árboles que daban en la entrada a la escuela, cayendo al piso y extraviando sus lentes.

\- Ouch. Gimió del dolor, ya que se había pegado bastante fuerte por su distracción.

\- ¿Estás bien? Espera. Pidió Haiku unos segundos para poder ver si no estaba herido por el golpe ni se le habían destruido los lentes, ya que podría alguien pisárselas sin que se diera cuenta.

\- H...Ho...Hola, Haiku. [Le saludó el joven McBride a la gótica, mientras que se ruborizaba y pensaba para sus adentros, ya que había dado el primer mal paso] _"¡Qué tonto que soy, Dios mío, "H...Ho...Hola, Haiku" ¡DIOS! Ya debe estar pensando que soy un completo idiota saludándola así, de seguro parecerá a Santa Claus"_. Se recriminó la tontería que había hecho, pero resultó todo lo contrario, ya que eso causó una pequeña risa en la amiga de Lucy.

Se quedó sorprendido de verla reír por un momento, mientras que ella le entregaba sus lentes que se le habían caído anteriormente, producto del golpe, ahora que los tenía de vuelta en su poder, ahora era el momento de hablar con ella.

\- Vi lo que pasó con lo de Amber, hiciste bien en arruinarle su "Imperio", ya nos tenía cansados a todos. Le agradeció Clyde a la chica por la ayuda de haberlos liberado de esa pequeña tirana.

\- No fue nada, con mi amiga Lucy que jamás se meta. Respondió ella, mientras que el joven se quedaba de pie y por unos momentos todo estaba en el más puro de los silencios.

\- _"¡Reacciona, estúpido!"_. Le ordenó su mente.

Justo en ese instante, Haiku le señaló que se sentara a su lado, ya que deseaba que él estuviera de su lado.

El muchacho se sentó a su lado y miraba su reloj, pensaba que no habría forma de volver a revivir lo ocurrido en el baile, así que decidió hablar, en especial porque su corazón sentía algo por aquella chica gótica.

\- ¿Te gustaría oír este Haiku?. Preguntó la muchacha al moreno.

\- S...sí, por supuesto. Pidió el joven y ella comenzó a recitarlo.

 _"Con el amor_

 _la vejes se transforma_

 _en juventud"_

Leyó Haiku su pequeño poema al joven de cabellos negros, cosa que le llamó la atención y se acomodó sus lentes.

\- ¿Qué te pareció?. Preguntó la chica.

\- Hermoso, sabes comprender muy bien lo que es el amor. Le felicitó el muchacho pero ella notó un sentimiento de tristeza en su voz.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Sufres de amor?. Preguntó la amiga de Lucy.

Clyde guardó silencio mientras que tomaba la foto que tenía de Lori, la hermana mayor de Lincoln, sabía que era un amor imposible, no podían estar juntos y en especial por la diferencia de edades, la cual era una especie de "Barrera" que impedía todo tipo de acciones románticas que el joven McBride intentara hacer.

\- Creo que ya es hora de tirar la toalla y rendirme, nunca podré estar con ella. Respondió Clyde, mientras que comenzaban a caer un par de lágrimas de sus ojos hacia la foto.

Se sentía triste, finalmente había llegado el día que tanto lamentaba y que deseaba que nunca llegara, ya que detestaría tener que romper esa fantasía que anhelaba, estar con su amada Lori, pero por tantas diferencias y discrepancias llevaron a que él tomara su decisión.

\- No tendrías que sentirte triste porque no alcanzaste tu sueño de estar con Lori, era lógico que no podrían estar juntos. Le dijo Haiku, mientras que apoyaba su mano en los hombros del moreno.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?. Preguntó Clyde, quien se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

\- Porque ustedes son de edades distintas, no son compatibles, créeme. Respondió Haiku, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Fue un buen baile el de hace poco. Reconoció el amigo de Lincoln, quien miró hacia arriba del árbol junto con la gótica y vieron que había una bella flor debajo de sus cabezas.

\- Esto es un bello árbol de cerezos de Japón, un árbol de esperanza. Mencionó ella.

\- Un árbol de amor también. Añadió Clyde, quien se pasó su mano por la nuca y en medio de aquella risa que alejaba el dolor, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y formaron aquel contacto o conexión que daría por iniciada la chispa del amor.

Clyde apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la chica, la cual lo jaló hasta sus labios y comenzó a besarlo dulcemente, mientras que en sus mentes se "rebobinaba la película" del baile, ese momento tan esplendoroso y en especial cuando bailaron juntos aquella noche, nunca se les iría de la cabeza por más que el tiempo pasara.

 _"Cae la lluvia_

 _y el amor se acomoda bajo el paraguas"_

No la quería soltar, ni ella a él, solo querían estar juntos, desear que el Tiempo se congelara y ellos fueran inmortales como sus amados Vampiros de los libros que disfrutaba junto con Lucy, mientras que Clyde podía comenzar un nuevo amor con alguien más cercano a su edad y no pasarse de la línea de la razón y el delirio, Lori sería feliz con Bobby, Lincoln con Ronnie, mientras que él estaría por siempre junto con su amada Haiku.

Las mejillas de ella estaban completamente rojas y las de él también, ese beso había sido muy bueno para ambos, como si estuvieran en una película de amor de los años 20-30, justo al final de la misma y con el triunfo de ellos sobre todos los que les quisieron destruir.

\- Nunca estarás solo, Clyde McBride. Le dijo Haiku.

\- Ni tú tampoco estarás sola, Haiku. Prometió el muchacho en estar con ella para siempre, mientras que le extendía su mano y ella se levantaba.

\- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de volver a mi casa. Dijo ella, viendo que el tiempo había pasado volando después de que se besaron.

\- Espera. Le detuvo Clyde, tomándole de la mano.

\- ¿Sí?. Quiso saber su novia.

\- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a tomar un helado y luego ir al parque?. Le ofreció aquello a la muchacha.

\- ¿Me estás invitando a una cita, Clyde?. Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

\- Sí. Afirmó el joven con mucha seguridad.

\- Jeje, me gusta. Aceptó la chica aquella salida y los dos partieron hacia los sitios que visitarían justos, sin importarles que el tiempo pasara y en especial con su vuelta a casa, ahora el amor era lo más importante.

 **F in:**

* * *

 **Y aquí termina este One-Shot, ¿Qué les parece? Vi en mi anterior obra, _"Tentaciones"_ , donde me pidió uno de los fans que no hiciera Cloud, esto no es nada de Cloud, tranquilos, ya que a mí ese tipo de cosas no las trabajo para nada. Pero les vuelvo a repetir que respeto a los que les guste el Cloud, para que no hayan problemas.**

 **Hace mucho que quería probar con esta pareja, la cual amo mucho junto con el Loudcest y hay que admitirlo, el Clyde-Haiku llamó mucho la atención, en especial con el capítulo que fue el disparador de todo ("Dance Dance Resolution").**

 **Les mando saludos a todos los seguidores y les pregunto si hay algún problema con los reviews, porque en mi correo electrónico los puedo ver pero en mi cuenta de Fanfiction no me deja, ¿hay algún problema en la página?.**

 **Pero bueno, si son problemas se soluciona rápido.**

 **Dentro de poco saldrá el tan ansiado Leni-Lincoln :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Martes.**


End file.
